Jeito Maroto
by sammartinn
Summary: Sétimo ano, último anos dos Marotos em Hogwarts. Como James fará para conseguir o amor de Lily em que ele tenta a anos? Fic melhor que Sinopse, eu juro. Nox!


**Lumus. Eu juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom.**

Capitulo I: Introdução

–Eu te odeio! – Gritei indo para o dormitório feminino.

Não, não estou falando com você jovem leitor. Potter, um garoto da mesma casa que eu em Hogwarts, Grifinória, que me persegui desde o momento que entrei no castelo. Deve estar pensando que porque o odeio... Só porque ele me perseguiu? Nam, ele é arrogante, metido, indolente, irresponsável, idiota e acha que me encalçando vai algum dia ter um encontro comigo.

Ele acabara de me convidar para sair pela centésima vez em uma semana. Acabamos de chegar das férias de verão e eu achando que estaria livre dessa pedra no sapato. Ai Lily! Como pode ser tão crédula?

Vai fazer sete anos, SETE ANOS, que essa peste me segui. E ainda vem com os marotos, o resto do grupinho dele, Black, Pettigrew e Lupin. Só Remus Lupin é responsável, é monitor junto comigo, tira notas excelentes e ama a biblioteca. Peter Pettigrew é um garoto gordinho que tipo "Mario-vai-com-os-outros", vive na sombra dos marotos. Sirius Black palavra que o descreve: galinha. Pega todas que vê pela frente. Um dos mais desejados de Hogwarts e batedor de Quadribol da Grifinória. E não sei como, tira notas ótimas. James Potter, capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória e é apanhador. Junto com o Black faz a pior galinhagem. Um dos mais desejados de Hogwarts e também tira ótimas notas. Todos eles fazem parte da Grifinória, e o grupo de Marotos, que adoram azarar qualquer um por nada.

Vamos, parar de falar deles que já esta de bom tamanho. Eu não me apresentei antes, Sou Lily Evans, sou monitora da Grifinória e talvez a melhor aluna do sétimo ano. Minha matéria preferida é Poções e Transfiguração. Não sou chegada a Herbologia. Minhas amigas: Marlene McKinnon, loira e de olhos azuis. É bem divertida, adora aula de Feitiço e odeia História da Magia. Alice Oliver, tem cabelos curtos e pretos e olhos cor chocolate. Namora com Frank Longbotton, adora a aula de História da Magia para conversar com Frank. Dorcas Meadowes, cabelo médio de cor castanho claro tem olhos escuros. Adora Aritmância e odeia Adivinhação.

Elas dormem no mesmo quarto do dormitório que eu.

–O que aconteceu? – Marlene perguntou logo depois deu fechar a porta.

–O de sempre – bufei de raiva. – Aquele Potter.

–Ah! Lily todos sabem que ele gosta de você – ela falou.

Alice e Dorcas assentiram.

–Que gosta nada – disse sentando na cama. – Ele é um galinha.

Elas riram. Afundei-me no travesseiro.

–Saia daí Lily – Alice disse me puxando. – Hoje é sexta-feira!

–É – apoiou Dorcas. – Vai lá tomar um banho para o jantar.

–Esta bem.

Depois do rápido banho descemos para o Salão. Cheio e movimentado como sempre nas noites no horário do jantar, a mesa da Grifinória a segunda mais abarrotada de Hogwarts. Dumbledore levantou-se para dar um aviso. E emudeceu.

–Desculpe interromper esse maravilhoso jantar. Mas, estes avisos os deixaram mais contentes. Haverá duas festas esse ano, em dezembro a festa do Natal, não é obrigatório permanecem na escola. Organizando a Festa Natalina, os monitores das casas da Grifinória e Corvinal. A segunda festa em abril, Páscoa. Que os organizadores serão os monitores da Sonserina e Lufa-lufa. Os monitores deveram falar com os diretores das suas casas para mais detalhes. Então, é só isso boa-noite.

–Coitados dos monitores da Lufa-lufa – comentei.

Elas assentiram.

–Coitada de você – disse Dorcas desfiando o frango com o garfo.

–Por quê? – Perguntei curiosa.

–Oras... Não sabia que Remus saiu da monitoria?

–Não... O que há de pena nisso?

–Porque _James Potter _vai entrar no lugar dele.

–Como?

–Isso que eu te disse.

–Porque vocês não me contaram antes? – Perguntei para todas.

Elas deram nos ombros. Respirei fundo para não matar ninguém naquele momento.

Ai que raiva! Merlin, como pode fazer isso comigo?

–Eu vou sair da monitoria – eu disse.

Elas arregalaram os olhos.

–Seria uma pena, McGonagall acha você perfeita para o cargo. Assim como Sgluhorn... Ele admira você, e Dumbledore... – Marlene comentou, ela pisou no meu ponto fraco.

–Pára Lene! – Exclamei. – Pára de tocar nesse ponto. Eu fico na função.

Ela sorriu vitoriosa.

–E o Black? – Perguntei.

–O que tem ele?

–Ah, nada. Soube que ele esta saindo com a Sophia Peace.

O sorriso dela desapareceu.

–Hum... – Ela franziu os lábios e voltou a comer.

Eu sei, foi golpe baixo... Mas, ela mereceu. Faz dois anos que ela me enche o saco. James para cá, James para lá... Desde que o Potter me chama para sair começa a palhaçada, Marlene, Alice e Dorcas adoram se divertir as minhas custas.

Depois do jantar fui para a Sala dos Monitores, falar com o Potter e os dois monitores da Corvinal sobre a Festa Natalina.

–Acho que poderia ter Amigo Secreto – opinei.

–O que é Amigo Secreto Lírio? – Esse foi o Potter me perguntando.

–É Evans para você Potter – cerrei os dentes. – Enfim, Amigo Secreto também conhecido como Amigo X, Amigo Oculto ou Amigo Invisível é uma brincadeira organizada em datas de finais de ano. A brincadeira ocorre da seguinte forma: Cada participante tira um papel com o nome de outro participante, e não deve contar a ninguém quem é. No dia da brincadeira, através de dicas, os outros tentam adivinhar, quem é. Quando isso ocorre, há troca de presentes. Quem recebe o presente é o próximo que dá as dicas, e assim sucessivamente.

–É bem interessante – disse Sophia Peace, a monitora da Corvinal. – Um jogo trouxa não?

–Sim – falei. – Podemos fazer uma lista de quem vai querer participar e depois colocamos os nomes em um saquinho.

–E o sorteio poderá ser no começo de dezembro, assim não vai ter desculpa que não houve tempo – disse Gregório Clearwater, o monitor da Corvinal.

–E a inscrição? – Potter perguntou.

–Talvez em novembro? – indagou Clearwater.

Todos assentiram.

–Agora só falta a decoração e Buffet – disse Peace.

–Eu falo com os elfos – confirmou Potter.

–Mas, não agora, mais tarde.

–Nos vemos em outubro? – Peace perguntou.

–Sim – confirmei. – Bom, eu já vou. Tenham uma boa noite.

Estava uns dez metros da porta da Sala dos Monitores quando ouço meu nome sendo sussurrado atrás de mim, virei para ver quem era. Severo Snape parou enfrente a mim, seus cabelos e nariz ainda mais oleosos.

–Lilian, eu preciso falar com você.

–E-VANS – Falei pausadamente. – Não tenho nenhuma intimidade com você Snape.

–Lily é sério, me perdoa.

Continuei andando.

–Não quis te ofender.

–Mas ofendeu – dessa vez eu parei com os olhos lacrimosos.

–Lily eu gosto mesmo de você.

–Pare de gostar, porque eu só sinto pena de você. Você persegue os Comensais mirins, já se tornou um?

Ele me encarou.

–Eu não falei aquilo por mal.

–Você continua andando com eles, e eles odeiam nascido-trouxas.

–Mas eu não.

–Quem anda com porcos farelos come.

–Como?

–Ah! Esquece.

É, eu tinha esquecido que apesar de Snape ser mestiço a mãe dele era contra frases feitas e historias trouxas.

Eu continuei andando, até Snape pegar minha mão.

–Me solte – disse com os dentes rangendo. – Agora.

–Lily...

–EVANS!

Ele segurou meus pulsos empurrando-me para parede.

–Eu já disse para me soltar!

–Não, você não estar me ouvindo.

–Claro que eu estou, surda eu não sou. E lembro muito bem quando você me xingou, querendo bancar o tal na frente dos Marotos. Agora, me larga!

POV James:

Depois de Lily sair da Sala dos Monitores, fui até a mesa escrever o que a ruivinha havia dito sobre a brincadeira no natal. E se eu a tirasse? _Para de se iludir James._ Poxa, é mesmo tinha esquecido que eu andava azarento. Almofadinhas se mudara lá para casa no verão, olha que eu me lembro muito bem – sem me gabar da minha memória – que quando fiz o convite de ir lá em casa, não era para ir _literalmente_ lá para casa. Devo admitir que fiquei surpreso com a reação dos meus pais, quando o pulguento chegou com as malas. Enraivados? Não. Surpresos? Sim. Mas, de alegria. É, alegria. Meus pais festejaram, Sirius é um irmão para mim, e um filho para eles. Então o nosso verão foi, na minha nada modéstia parte, incrível. Na realidade surreal, viajamos para um penca de lugares. E precisava ver ele bêbado, foi cômico. Meus pais não estavam pertos, assim Sirius o "comportado", continuava com a fama de menino primoroso para meus pais cegos. Coitados!

Sai da Sala dos Monitores a caminho da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, louco para chamar Lily para sair, receber um "não" e jogar Snap Explosivos com os Marotos. Meus planos foram mudados quando eu vi o Ranhoso segurando minha futura namorada pelos pulsos contra sua vontade. Ela murmurava algo como: "Me larga".

–Solta ela – banquei o herói.

–Saia daqui Potter – ralhou Snape.

–Eu já disse para soltar ela Ranhoso, ou...

–Ou o que?

–Você nem vai querer saber – disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ele a soltou com raiva, ela começou a massagear o pulso direito. Snape andou até mim, ficando de frente. Suspendi as sobrancelhas esperando seu movimento.

–Não se meta onde não é chamado.

–Eu me meto onde a Lily estiver. E você vai levar uma detenção. Sexta na sala de troféus, polindo. Será o primeiro a limpá-los depois de um verão inteiro sem mim e Sirius por lá.

–Você não pode.

–É claro que posso, sou o monitor-chefe.

–Tá se achando o todo só porque Dumbledore é louco por você.

–Eu estou fazendo meu dever. E Dumbledore merece mais respeito até de um Seboso como você. E, ah! Claro, antes de ir para detenção, lave os cabelos por favor. Não quero oleosidade perto de mim. Continue seu caminho, antes peça desculpa a Lily.

–Não me mande fazer nada!

–Peça desculpa!

–Desculpa Lily – ele murmurou.

–EVANS! – Ela praticamente berrou. – Será que vocês podem me chamar de Evans.

–Ah! Meu Lírio não se estresse – disse a ela, Snape bufou.

–Evans, Potter.

–Sabe, da um ótimo sobrenome.

Ela rolou os olhos.

–Pode ir Snape – ela ordenou.

Ele andou na direção errada.

–Você sabe que a Sala da Sonserina não é por ai – informei.

–Como sabe, Potter?

–Pelas minhas fontes. Agora, tchau.

Ele logo sumiu entre as curvas.

–Acho que vou ter que começar a fazer guarda – disse pensativo. – Você está bem? – Perguntei erguendo minha mão ao seu braço.

–Não preciso da sua ajuda Potter – ela escondeu o braço.

–Eu sei que precisa – peguei o seu pulso.

Murmurei uns encantamentos enquanto ela me encarava.

–Melhorou?

–S-sim, obrigada Ja- – ela parou. – Potter.

Dei um sorriso no canto do lábio.

–De nada Lírio.

Ela abriu a boca, pensei que ela soltaria um: "É Evans para você Potter!". Mas a ruiva retornou a fechar a boca e continuou a andar, provavelmente iria fugir de mim indo para a Biblioteca ou para a Torre de Astronomia.

Devem-se perguntar como eu gosto de alguém que me odeia. É bem simples, as garotas de Hogwarts são louquinhas por mim, e eu sempre olhei Lily diferente das outras, e ela me olhava diferente das outras. Mas, um dia eu ainda a conquisto. Um sonho a mais não faz mal, não é? Apesar de este ser o ultimo ano, temos muito tempo, muitos passeios para Hogsmeade , muitas rondas dos monitores, a festa de Natal... Enfim muito tempo. Ensinaram-me a batalhar pelo o que eu quero, e eu estou nessa desde que deixei o Ranhoso só de cueca para toda Hogwarts. Quando olhei o seu rosto corado pela raiva dos meus atos, considerado infantis à ela, os seus olhos verdes, seus longos cabelos ruivos e o jeito de como ela fala meu nome quando está enraivada. Meloso? Eu sei. Mas, foi assim que eu a percebi, os mínimos detalhes.

**Malfeito feito. Nox!**


End file.
